The term “linen” includes bed linen such as inter alia sheets, fitted sheets, draw sheets, bedspreads, duvet sheets, pillow cases, etc. and also table linen such as inter alia tablecloths and napkins, etc. having a minimum width of 1 m and a maximum width of 3.3 m. Flat products made of terry toweling are not included here.
Various devices which are provided for feeding, ironing and folding of linen are already commercially available. Thus, for example, apparatuses are known from the companies Electrolux, Chicago Dryer, Primus, etc. which utilize a heated roll for ironing the linen introduced into the feeding unit. However, the disadvantage of such apparatuses is that these are large apparatuses having a depth of more than 3.00 m, as a result of such apparatuses take up a lot of space in a building and are in addition difficult to transport, because they cannot be placed on a standard lorry having a width of 2.35-2.40 m.
The Comfort apparatus from the company Laco Machinery is a more compact apparatus for feeding, ironing and folding of linen. This apparatus also utilizes a heated chest for ironing the linen introduced into the feeding unit. However, this apparatus has the disadvantage that the capacity is very limited; that is to say, merely 100 sheets can be ironed and folded up per hour by one operator.